Galande Kingdom
Location''Zyreema'' Inhabitants''- Human (majority) - Elf - Dwarf - Giant (Cyclops)'' Affiliation''- Good - League of Good Nations - Elric Archlight(ruler) - Silver Eagles (base of operations)'' Capital City''Birghtlance'' Kingdom of Heroes Like in the many other nations of Zyreema citizens of the Galande Kingdom have long since had to learn how to defend themselves against the threats to The World. It is mandatory for all citizens of all social strata to report for a term of military service as soon as they come of age, something the citizens of Galande do not see as just a duty but as an opportunity to prove to the world what they are made of and maybe get a chance to raise to the ranks of Heroes. Amidst the nations and of Good of Zyreema the Galande Kingdom venerate Heroes far beyond what even most League nations do. Where some would make altars to local Spirits - Galandians build shrines and monuments dedicated to Heroes! And while they put much more power and faith in the hands of these exceptional individuals they don't do so blindly. These Heroes are diverse as they can get and come from all parts of society, but they all share one common trait: A burning ambition. This ambition is what drives them to ever further heights, to hone their skills beyond simple mastery and struggle on where all others would have given up long ago. These Heroes get encouraged, even celebrated to the point where they are no longer part of but stand above society. Every Hero has at least one Deed to his name, one event where he demonstrably beat the odds and performed beyond what was thought the mortally possible. Once a candidate has proven his or her worth there is a chance that they will be officially recognized by the people of the nation as well as The Light itself. Then they are usually granted use of magic items from one of the noble houses of Galande or even granted an artifact from the royal treasury, the Mark of the Hero and gear of the highest quality allowing them to perform even greater deeds. Many Heroes are famous for their combat abilities and prowess in battle, be it that they defeated one hundred enemies all alone on a single day or standing up to a single incredibly powerful monster. But others have less direct talents. In a situation where all seemed lost the Heroine Peridon the Frail persuaded the demoralized soldiers to pick up the sword one last time to risk a suicidal attack and thus won the day, although Peridon herself was unable to get up from her sickbed. In his younger days King Elric Archlight himself once led his men against an army several times their numbers, but through a perfect strategy and cunning planning his side pulled trough and achieved a great victory. But it should be noted that even in a Kingdom that promotes heroism so passionately and where hundreds of young people struggle to follow their example, the number of true Heroes recognized by The Light and sponsored by the noble houses of Galande is always fairly low and never exceeds the single digits for long, leaving most people to find their purpose in doing whatever they can to support these Heroes in their endeavors with all they can. Royal family of Archlight The Arclight dynasty has reigned over the Kingdom since its founding, each King chosen by the Armor of the Seven Dawns, one of the 8 Artifacts of Virtue. Many Heroes and generations of Saints have risen up from the Archlights and it has always been a known fact within the country and the League that "So long as the Archlights rule - whenever the Avatar calls Galande shall be the first to leap into the fray!". Though, with the recent event of the Armor choosing an Archlight who is not the official heir, there has been quite a lot of turmoil within the kingdom. Sides have been drawn between the competent, both in and out of the court, between those supporting the able and dignified Crown Prince Erik and his younger brother Xavier, who is a Hero of great renown. Nest of Eagles Galande is home to one of the greatest adventurer unions on Zyreema - The Band of the Silver Eagle. Their iconic fortress-base called "Castle Silver" on near the capital of Brightlance. A large number of number of Galandians to join the Silver Eagles every year, either as active combatants or as supporters, in hopes to contribute their part to the battle against Evil. It is not uncommon for the children of nobles who do not stand to inherit the tittle from their parents (second or third sons or daughters) to be sent to join the Silver Eagles in order to further improve the family name in whatever way they can. Geography and Population The Kingdom of Galande lies south of Vonderwald with the Wulfsmund Jarldom to the west and the Summus Empire to the far east. Closer to its south-eastern border lies the Ragnacore Mountain Range, and in it the Ragnacore Crater. The south and south east borders are constantly disputed by the Dungeon Keepers that make their Dungeons between the territories of Galande, Nimbadnur and the Green Vale. The river Isthe is Galande's main transport route. Coming from the north and the mountains that mark to border to Vonderwald, it flows past the capital before it turns west and eventually reaches the Wulfsmund Delta. Castle Archlight guards over the Lake Isthe, an enormous body of water just north of the capital. The Inner Counties of the Kingdom, the area surrounding the city of Brightlance, are densely populated and considered one as some of the safest places to live on Zyreema. As with the larger Light-worshiping nations Galande's capital and peripheral towns have a population that is so sizable that it requires the construction of agricultural villages and the raising of livestock. These fields and farms are nestled in the counties that surround the capital and stretch out to the towns that surround the city area. In those areas virtually every hill is decorated with at least a fortified watchtower. Thanks to that close net of surveillance the Inner Counties of Galande haven't seen real war for decades and any Evil that tried to settle down has been found and rooted out before it could grow into a serious threat. Compared to that life is much harsher in the towns separated form the capital. To the south lies a defensive line of fortresses bordering a territory known as The Lost Belt, a place brimming Evil both in the form of countless former battlefields and lairs of Demonic Beasts - as well as many territories belonging to Dungeon Keepers. Griffon riders and mounted scouts patrol the border on a daily basis, yet still threats slip through to harass the populace every now and then. The Capital of Brightlance The Great Hall of Heroes Standing as one of the largest and most grand buildings in Brightlance, the Hall of Heroes houses the names of every Hero that is and was (with the names of all Heroes currently alive glowing and ebbing with holy light). It houses statues of the most courageous mortal to have ever walked The World, including the statues of all presently active Saints and the statue of every Avatar until now. Statues that have been standing within the hall for a certain period of time, with the exception of a few that are housed there permanently, are later transported to other places in Galande in need of them as parts of their wards or as a means to reinforce Claim. The Second Home of Giants All the roads, city gates, as well as certain other buildings of importance within Brightlance and the surrounding three cities are made so that Giants could use them without issue (most residential or private buildings are still made with the size of the more common population in mind). This is due to an ancient deal made by the direct descendant of the founding King of Galande and the Cyclops clan, where as the two peoples joined together in the face of a great Evil. While the amount of Giants since has dwindled to the point of near extinction the current rulers of Galande hold true to their side of the promise that "From now until forever, so long as we both stand on the side of Good the kin of Titans shall find a home within our walls.". Only a handful of Cyclops remain alive however and most people living in Brighlance have only ever seen the two heavily armored Cyclopian Honor Guards that stand watch at the gates of the Hall of Heroes. The majority of the remaining Cyclops possess a home within a small area nearer to the Holy Mountain. The small village that is their home there is the dwelling of the last remaining Cyclops inheritor of an ancient blacksmithing Tradition and his only apprentice. That person is the last remaining individual capable of creating the legendary Javelins of Lightning. Agriculture of Galande Galande, like many other nations all around Zyreema, is not able to freely farm food without major investments of time, labor and security. Any place that gathers or stores anything of value must keep an ever watchful eye against the machinations of the servants of Evil who can, and will, take every opportunity to rob others of their hard earned gains. As such, crop farming is immensely difficult. Protecting large open spaces every hour of the day against theft (or poisonings and corruption, in the case of some very malicious Dungeon Keepers) requires far too much manpower for any average town to be able to muster. This forces most towns to rely on hunting, gathering and trade to maintain self sufficiency (allowing them more leeway, as they only need to make sure that the surrounding nature is properly blessed and has not been rendered barren). The exception to this rule, for the Kingdom of Galande, are the territory of the Inner Counties. Surrounding the capital of Brightlance in all directions and guarded behind tall walls and the cities of Dawnflag, Solmount and Gleamshield (as well as numerous smaller fortress-monasteries) these fields are the main source of domestic grain and food production. These fields are manned by some of the toughest and hardiest people in Galande with King Elric Archlight famously saying: "Give me 100 000 Galandian farmers and I shall send away all Evil from Zyreema" To this day, this is considered only a half-joke. The mana released from the Holy Mountain, the blessings of Priests and the wisdom of Druids have been used to keep up a ludicrous pace where harvests are done monthly, with the exceptions of some winter months where this is slowed down rather then halted altogether. It takes an immense amount of effort and expertise to maintain such a schedule all the while dealing with Magical Beasts and other hazards that would harm the fields. The Wayhouses of Brightlance The territory of Galande's capital and its surroundings is divided between numerous nobles for the purposes of administration, taxation and peacekeeping. The size of these territories depends on the noble family's history and accomplishments, usually whether or not they have contributed to the war against Evil in some way. For most purposes these territories function in the same way as Towns and Waypoints do, a means to establish and reinforce Claim. The exceptions come in just how closely these nobles follow the authority and decision-making power of the royal family. The Nobles work, proudly, as agents and representatives of the crown in their small domains. Making it a point to know their populace better then anyone else as a way to keep in touch with their people"s needs as well as to act as a preventative measure against infiltration or some difficult to discern form of harm. One of the responsibilities of larger families with territory within the city itself is the offer hospitality to travelers by maintaining Wayhouses, rest stops which act as inns within the city of Brightlance. The style and level of service in these Wayhouses (as well as the prices) depend on the people in charge of each establishment but all in all it is not difficult to find one to suit the needs of any traveler, rich or poor or with special needs. The Holy Mountain The great Griffinroost Mountain, usually simply referred to as "The Holy Mountain" is very important to Galande on both a symbolic and practical level. The city of Brightlance itself is located at the foot of this mountain with the entire area being restricted from entry to all but those who have direct permission from the King of Galande himself. This is due to the unique relationship between the Lord of the Mountain, the Silvered Griffin, and the Archlight Royal Family. For generations since the very first ruler of Galande the royal line has maintained close ties with with the decedents of the original Silvered Griffon (the name of which is passed down to the greatest Griffin of the Holy Mountain), whom was the sworn mount and ally of the first king of Galande. It is due to this relationship that both parties have aided each other since time immemorial, with the Griffins offering their aid to the bravest and most honorable of Galandian knights and allowing the mortals to make use of the mana and resources of their mountain while the mortals offer honor the Griffins and safeguard their mountain. It is in large part thanks to the existence of the Holy Mountain and the resources it provides that Brighlance and the surrounding cities are capable of maintaining their size and population, as the mana that flows or is channeled from the mountain aids in bolstering the harvests as well as maintaining some of the wards that protect the Inner Counties against the forces of Evil. After the fall of Avatar Island the Holy Mountain has became the last known great nest of Griffins in the World. Regional Magical Beasts * Golko are large and docile herbivorous Magical Beasts that can grow around a meter and a half tall, about as long, and about half a meter wide. They have four very long legs with clawed paws on them which make them quite good at climbing trees (farmers hate it when they do however, as getting them down is hard due to their size). Their bodies are covered in long mop-like fur that flows down and nearly reaches the ground. They have been breed and farmed in the surroundings of Galande countless generations and their fur and meat are used all throughout Galande and the nearby Good countries. * Griffins are synonymous of the Galande Kingdom, and the reason for that can be seen directly from the capital: The huge Holy Mountain pierces the sky right to the east of the city, basking it in its shadow for more than an hour every morning. It is a very strong Magical Hotspot and home to griffins. Many a young lad dreams of joining the Griffon Riders of Galande, but only few succeed. Griffons, as a national treasure, as protected and honored by law and tradition. Every farmer who loses cattle to one of the majestic beasts is compensated by the crown. * Itu '''are also famously used by the soldiers and Heroes of Galande. Flightless beaked quadrupeds, half covered in hard armor-like feathers and half covered in tough hide. As drakes are scared of approaching the Holy Mountain, Itu are often used in their place as beasts of burden and mounts by Galande's ground cavalry and travelers. The main breeding and training grounds of Itu is Itulia Valley, but they can be found in other towns in, and around, Galande as they have been spread all over Zyreema over countless generations. * '''Simcoo are small round bright yellow birds that can be found almost exclusively in regions where the Simla crop is farmed. They are harmless creatures and serve in important purpose in the growth of their favorite food (witch they are named after). Simcoo breading wildly, especially in areas dense with mana can be a problem however and farmers make sure to keep their populations from swelling too much. There have been instances where Simcoo have grown to a size and to a level of power where they are capable of being a threat to the average adventurer. Locations of Note: Sunnypeak The northeastern-most town within the teritory of Galande at the northmost point of Itulia Valley. Located next to a nest of Demonic Vermin and near a fallen flying castle (both of which are remnants of past failed invasions by Evil) this fortress town is located on top of a mountain on one side and beside a sheer cliff to the south side. Sunnypeak has defended Galande against countless invasions from the north and has been razed and rebuilt a number of times. The current Lord of Sunnypeak, Feljar Gustav Brimall, is a stern veteran commander and former member of a Hero's Party. He was given his noble tittle and lordship over Sunnypeak for his achievements against Dungeon Keepers. Starsong Solmount Located to the west of Brightlance this town is one of the three that form the outer perimeter of the counties of surrounding the capital. Gleemshield Located to the south of Brightlance this town is one of the three that form the outer perimeter of the counties of surrounding the capital. Dawnflag Located to the northeast of Brightlance this town is one of the three that form the outer perimeter of the counties of surrounding the capital. Category:Places Category:Campaign World Category:Good Category:League of Good Nations Category:Silver Eagles Category:Galande Kingdom